


Take Me to Church

by sunglassesface



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, do you ever regret, ohh my god this was a joke is this a real ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunglassesface/pseuds/sunglassesface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles attends one of Seabury's sermons after the duel and finds more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me to Church

Reverend Seabury walked down the aisle of the emptying church, looking forward to going back home. Less and less people had been attending his services, and it was starting to take more out of him than he got. As he passed the final pew, he heard someone wince. He turned his head at the sound, and to his surprise, General Charles Lee was sitting in the corner. He was in obvious pain. Knowing his duty to God was to help others, regardless of political views, he strided over to see what he could do.

“Are you alright?” he asked. General Lee looked up at him, almost confused that he came over.

“Yeah, should be fine. Just a gunshot wound that hasn't quite healed yet.” Seabury looked quite shocked, as if he didn't realize that guns were used in war.

“How did you end up here? I didn't think that rebels would come to my church,” he said instead.

“Washington. He got his lackeys to duel me for pointing out the flaws in his tactics, hence this,” he gestured to his side. “And after I lost, he fired me, too.”

“Oh my… that's horrible,” Seabury looked genuinely concerned.

“So now I have nowhere to go and no job, all thanks to that asshole Hamilton and his boyfriend. Oh, wait, can I swear in here? Sorry.” Normally Seabury would chastise him for the profanity, but there was something about this guy he couldn't object to. He sat down next to General (or, ex-general now, he thinks) Lee.

“I know Hamilton. He's the reason no one comes to my services anymore. Insulted me for three pages.”

“Wait, ‘Farmer Refuted’? That was you?”

Seabury sadly smiles. “The one and only.” Conversation after that stopped, but neither of the men moved for a few minutes.

“So we both hate Hamilton, huh?” Lee prompted, looking Seabury directly in the eyes.

“Very much so,” the reverend responds, a questioning tone in his voice.

“What if we got back at him somehow?” Lee speaks quietly and scooted closer to Seabury.

“What did you have in mind?” Seabury questions.

“Not sure yet. But, Reverend-” he leans in front of the smaller man, leaving little space between them. Seabury’s breath hitches.

“Call me Samuel.”

“Alright, Samuel, I'm sure there are lots of ways to pass the time until we come up with something,” Lee says, devilishly.

Taking the hint, Seabury throws caution to the wind and grabs Charles’ collar, pulling the other man’s lips to his. They kiss harshly, letting out the anger they've stored inside for so long. The knowledge that what they're doing is a sin only fuels Seabury’s passion more.

They finally let go of each other to breathe, and Lee says breathlessly, “I could get used to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> the entire premise of this was born when, upon watching the movie "circle" (2015) i noted one of the characters looked like a fusion of charles lee and samuel seabury. he was an asshole.


End file.
